The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof carrier, hereafter referred to as "roof carrier", for the affixation especially of skis, but also of other transportable objects which are conveyed on carriers of this type.
Such carriers are available in a great number and have different constructions, even though almost all of them are constructed in accordance with the same principle. Generally, they consist of a carrier tube which extends over the width of the motor vehicle roof and which carries a plurality of ski holders consisting of rubber or synthetic plastic material, the carrier tube being, as a rule, subdivided into two tubular pieces which are shiftable relative to one another for the adjustment to different roof widths. At the two ends of the carrier tube, there are provided bipartite clamps for the affixation of the roof carrier to the rain channels of the motor vehicle, which can be actuated by screws or spindles.
Furthermore, there are known closeable ski holders which differentiate from the non-closeable in that a pivotable bracket is arranged upwardly of the ski holders, the one end of which can be latched in its arresting condition by a lock. In general, these closeable ski holders are preferred; their high price is considered as a disadvantage.